The biosynthesis of amino acids in plants is highly regulated (Lea et al., 1985, The Biosynthesis of Amino Acids in Plant, In: Chemistry and Biochemistry of the Amino Acids, G. C. Barrett, ed., Chapman & Hill, London, pp. 197–226). Three essential amino acids, threonine, methionine, and lysine, are produced in plastids from aspartic acid (G. Galili, 1995, Plant Cell 7, 899–906; B. F. Matthews, 1999, Lysine, Threonine, and Methionine biosynthesis, In: Plant Amino Acids Biochemistry and Biotechnology, B. K. Singh, ed., Marcel Dekker, Inc., New York, pp. 205–225). A key enzyme regulating the biosynthesis of threonine is aspartate kinase (AK). AK catalyzes the phosphorylation of aspartate to form 3-aspartyl phosphate, which is the committed step for the synthesis of threonine, methionine, and lysine (FIG. 1). Subsequently, homoserine dehydrogenase (HSDH), catalyzes the first reaction uniquely associated with threonine and methionine biosynthesis, whereas dihydrodipicolinate synthase (DHDPS) catalyses conversion of 3-aspartyl semialdhehyde to 2,3-dihydrodipicolinate, the first reaction unique to lysine biosynthesis.
High concentrations of threonine and lysine result in feedback inhibition of AK. In addition, high concentrations of threonine and lysine inhibit HSDH and DHDPS, respectively (FIG. 1). It has been reported that plants contain at least three classes of AK isoenzymes, AK-I, AK-II, and AK-III. AK-II and AK-III are both sensitive to threonine inhibition, and AK-I is sensitive to lysine inhibition. Thus, in cells in which normal feedback inhibition pathways are functional, high concentrations of lysine and threonine can cause reduced methionine biosynthesis, such that the synthesis of most enzymes and proteins is reduced.
Due to the general desirability for essential amino acids in grains and other foods, several approaches have been developed to enhance the content of amino acids in plants (see e.g. G. Galili and B. A. Larkins, 1999, Enhancing the Content of Essential Amino Acids Lysine and Threonine in Plants, In: Plant Amino Acids in Biochemistry and Biotechnology, B. K. Singh, ed., Marcel Dekker, Inc., New York, pp. 487–507). Also, in tobacco, amino acids are the major, if not the only, nitrogenous source for flavor and aroma production. Amino acids are processed via the Maillard reaction and Stecker Degradation in tobacco to produce pyrazines and other nitrogen containing compounds. The amino acid profile affects not only the yield, but also the type, of pyrazines formed (Lu, G., et. al., 1997, J. Agric. Food Chem., 45: 233–236; J. Chen and C.-T. Ho, 1999, J. Agric. Food Chem., 47: 643–647). For example, even at relatively low concentrations, the hydroxyamino acids threonine and serine yield high molecular weight pyrazines. Amino acids generated by hydrolysis of tobacco proteins can be added to untreated tobacco to make a tobacco having improved flavor and aroma (see e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,537,204 and 4,407,307). While addition of exogenous amino acids to tobacco (and other plants) is possible, it can result in significant increase in production costs, as well as safety and regulatory concerns as a result of adding of foreign substances to a product for human consumption. Altering the endogenous content of a specific amino acid and/or the profile of the amino acids in tobacco plants would provide a safe, alternative approach to enhance the production of desirable pyrazines necessary for flavor.
Thus, there is a general need for methods that can provide plant lines comprising increased amino acid biosynthesis. The method should be designed so that even for plant species such as tobacco that have a complex genome and thus require screening of a large number of mutation events to isolate the mutation of interest, and are large and thus require extensive facilities for breeding, screening for the desired phenotype is economical. In addition, there is a need to generate tobacco comprising a higher than average free threonine and serine content. By increasing the concentration of threonine and serine, tobacco blends comprising improved taste and aroma are produced.